


【盾冬】天下无双

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 预警：有OOC 。普通人AU。7.4盾冬队长生贺24h活动关键词：鲜花





	【盾冬】天下无双

**Author's Note:**

> 《天下无双》是Eason的那首。
> 
> 这篇可以看成是《路过蜻蜓》的姊妹篇，很久之前说过要写盾视角的文，现在写了！《路》是巴基生日时写的，正好《天》就在盾生日完成吧……
> 
> 不小心写多了QvQ感谢大家花时间看完……

1

窗外透进来的光线由浅金色逐渐变成了橙红色，继而暗淡下来。为了营造气氛而关上灯的房间愈发昏暗，餐桌上摇曳着微弱暖光的蜡烛形单影只地支撑着整个房间，倔强地用它单薄的力量去对抗一大片黑暗。沉寂的房间只剩下火焰燃烧的声音，恍惚间好像还闻到蜡融化气味、听见滴落到烛台上的细微声响。

史蒂夫双手撑住下巴，拧紧眉头盯着黑得反光的屏幕看了很久，移怏怏不乐地移开目光，转向放在餐桌上那一大把红玫瑰。

它曾经一定无比绚烂夺目。这些玫瑰显然是被人用心地从众多艳丽的花朵中挑选出来的，还精心挑选了最适合的衬纸，用笨拙的方式像模像样地在外围绑起了一个蝴蝶结。

史蒂夫从来不是心灵手巧的人，对鲜花也没有任何了解，制造浪漫这种事大概天生就和他八字不合。从前史蒂夫可没想过自己有一天会找上几个好友在花店里耗上大半天时间，只是为了找几朵最好看的花，也没料到自己也会跟店员学习如何包扎花束，在好友的调侃下脸色红得赛过捧在手中的玫瑰花。

在店员的推荐下史蒂夫买下了粉红色的信笺，在带着香气的浅粉色信纸上写下早已打好腹稿的表白——原本想说的好像也不止三言两语，谁料到最后下笔时却发现把页面填充得满满当当，想说的话却还没说出一半。他厚着脸皮向店员索要信纸，在陪同的好友佩吉·卡特的注视下脸颊更是滚烫得更像发了高热。

他草草把情书收尾，最后鼓足勇气写下“我爱你”这句话时手都在不停地打颤。歪歪扭扭的笔迹快连他自己都要认不出来了，史蒂夫脑子里闪过一秒关于这个愚蠢问题的解释，可再之后的还有更多的事情要忙的，没多久又把这无关痛痒的小事抛在脑后。

抱起这束花回到他和巴基合租的公寓时史蒂夫还小心翼翼地四处探寻，担心巴基早他一步回到家里来——尽管早就已经确认过巴基不放假，但史蒂夫清楚巴基偶尔会不带恶意的玩笑。他说不准巴基是不是已经猜到自己要向他表白——佩吉说过他的表现“像个傻子”、“全世界都知道你恋爱了”，跟他住在同一屋檐下的巴基绝不可能看不出来。史蒂夫担心巴基会先他一步回家，偷偷藏在什么地方，到他准备好一切时突然蹦出来，抢先一步向他表白。

这样一来所有努力可都化为泡影了。

史蒂夫细心地给玫瑰喷上水，小心地安放在餐桌上，听见佩吉的呼唤后便匆匆走向厨房，和她一起商量之后要做的事。他太紧张了，心脏跳得飞快，把他的肋骨都撞得发痛；脑袋乱糟糟的，什么都在想，又什么都没想出来。佩吉说的话他听进去了，又在下一秒被揉进一团乱麻的脑子里，完全失去了理解能力。

佩吉开始不耐烦，责备了他几句。史蒂夫一定回应了什么——连他也想不起来自己说过什么话了，可能又说错了什么，回过神来才发现佩吉捂住了他的嘴。

“刚刚好像开门声，”佩吉的话像个炸弹，把原本就不灵光的史蒂夫炸蒙了，“该不会是你家那位回来了吧？”

史蒂夫没听见自己说话的声音，只知道佩吉之后补充了一句：“你就不怕他突然回来吗？说不定他也想给你一个惊喜呢。”

“不会的，巴基从来不会骗我。”在反应过来之前这句话就已经冲口而出，史蒂夫都没想清楚自己要说的是什么，只感觉到自己的嘴唇在一开一合，自己的声音就这样传到自己的耳边，“我们只要在他回来之前把一切都收拾妥当，接下来我会按你说的去做。”

实际上他根本不知道佩吉说了什么。在她充满怀疑的目光注视下，史蒂夫终于相信自己确实是个“愚蠢得无人可比的傻子”，接下来的一切都会被他搞砸的。

……可他从来没想过事情会这样发展下去。

巴基没有回来。史蒂夫特意做好的饭菜早就凉透了，先前点起的蜡烛——学着他和巴基一起看的那些爱情喜剧电影，史蒂夫准备了烛光晚餐——已经烧得剩下小半截。早些时候还在小心打理的红玫瑰已经静置在餐桌上好一段时间，明灭的烛光映照下清清楚楚地看出了翻折、皱起的花瓣。

耐心点。耐心点。耐心点。史蒂夫不断地跟自己说，他早就知道巴基今天要加班的，巴基早就跟他说过了。巴基以前从不加班，所以史蒂夫也不知道要工作到几点才属于“加班”——现在已经8:45了，再过十五分钟就要到九点，再过三小时十五分就要过完情人节了。

巴基可能不会回来过情人节了。史蒂夫失落地垂下脑袋。现在的他跟他买回来的玫瑰一样蔫蔫的。他想给巴基打个电话，可他不知道这样做会不会给巴基带来困扰——可能巴基正在开会，可能正忙得焦头烂额，可能还有很多很多的事没有处理完。但史蒂夫更担心的是巴基并没有在公司里，搞不好接通电话的不是巴基，搞不好“加班”只是一个借口……他也跟巴基撒了谎，说自己“今天满课”；他又有什么立场去指责巴基对他有所隐瞒呢？

史蒂夫敲了敲手机屏幕，暖黄色的烛光在屏幕上成了像，像一根小鸭子的羽毛。

像和他有心灵感应一般，屏幕亮了起来，他收到了巴基发过来的短信。

『今晚加班，不用等我了。』

巴基可从来没有用过这么冷淡的语气跟他说话，史蒂夫瞬间就认定对方在撒谎。或许巴基没在工作，或许巴基真的不在公司，又或者……史蒂夫气恼地关掉了手机屏幕，垂头丧气地想，又或者这消息根本就不是巴基发来的。

他重重地叹了口气，呆呆地望着即将——又或者说已经——过期的红玫瑰。已经过去多久了？史蒂夫完全没有了时间观念，也没敢打开手机再看一眼——怕自己会忍不住给巴基打电话，只知道大概已经过了很长一段时间，可能已经过完了情人节、到了新的一天，他才站起来，一把抓起那把皱巴巴的花，拖着步子走到厨房里，将它塞到盛满厨余垃圾的垃圾桶里。

当他往回走，想把餐桌上的食物一一清理掉时，却发现掉在地上的粉色信笺。这东西被塞进了太多心意，胀鼓鼓的样子看起来没有了电影里那些情书的轻盈的美感，倒十足滑稽，像是用来捉弄人的愚人节玩笑，让人疑心打开之后会滑出来一只塑料制的蟑螂或是别的虫子。

史蒂夫把它捡起来，没有扔掉也没有收起来。他不知道该拿它怎么办，只能随意地放在餐桌上，恰好就在摆放玫瑰花束的位置。

信封拍在实木桌子上能发出沉重的击打声。

他端起冷冰冰的餐盘时彻底断了给巴基打电话的念头，也不再妄想跑到巴基的公司去找他。

一切处理妥当之后，史蒂夫才从厨房里走出来。他终于打开了客厅的灯，吹灭了蜡烛。抄起手机窝在沙发上，挫败地向一直给他出主意的佩吉报告了结果：

『完蛋了。我搞砸了一切，巴基不要我了。』

2

“你为什么不直接去找他呢？”

在史蒂夫一次又一次地把模特的脸画成巴基的、将他的草稿里的人像尽数涂成巴基、无数次修改以后还能明显地看出那是巴基的表情、巴基的神态之后，佩吉·卡特终于受不了这个还未表白就已经失恋的学弟。

自暴自弃的史蒂夫停下了画笔。他抬起头，惨兮兮地望着佩吉。她看到这健壮得像健身房金牌教练的金发男人突然变得像个病恹恹的瘦弱男孩，可怜弱小又无助的那种。这副模样倒是更加适合艺术家——那种穷困潦倒又自带抑郁气质的诗人。

“巴基不愿意见我。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯垂头丧气地说，“我们明明住在一起，但是……我几乎都没有见过他——他早出、晚归，为了避开我而故意这么做……”

佩吉在想史蒂夫说的话有几分可信度。失恋者说的话也许大多失实，从前她也遇到过类似的情况。佩吉可记不清那个女孩叫什么名字了，只记得当时也是差不多的情况，她也不知道为什么自己每次都能恰好当心理辅导师——那女孩聊着聊着就从怒骂变成了怀念，又从怀念瞬间转到怒骂，反正就是一会哭一会笑。

噢，当时她们好像去了酒吧，那女孩喝了点酒，醉了。佩吉看着失落至极的史蒂夫，心里想着灌醉他可能不是个好主意。

“你现在想跟我说说他吗？”佩吉思忖一会，最后拖过一把椅子坐在史蒂夫面前。其实史蒂夫平时说得够多了——佩吉真的觉得十分奇怪，为什么为什么在她问到之前史蒂夫从来没有想到过这种可能性？明眼人都能看出来史蒂夫说到“我最好的朋友巴基”时是如何情意绵绵，好像只要提到“巴基”他就没有任何烦恼，整个人都容光焕发了，眼睛还会发光——这表情分明就是在炫耀自己的爱人，又或者在诉说自己有如何深爱自己的伴侣。

当然现在的情况可能就不一样了。佩吉做好准备史蒂夫会避而不谈，又或者说着说着就开始破口大骂。

说真的，史蒂夫没有成功确实让佩吉觉得十分意外。她从来没想过史蒂夫是在单恋——如果这笨蛋表现得这么明显的爱意都没有看出来，这个“巴基”又该是多么迟钝得可怕的存在？但如果“巴基”早就看透了，只是为了耍一耍史蒂夫？

这样的话，她可就要陪着史蒂夫一起开骂了。

佩吉撩起了搭下来的额发，静静地等待着史蒂夫开口。

“巴基他……”史蒂夫垂着的脑袋慢悠悠地抬起来。佩吉觉得自己好像低估了史蒂夫的痴情程度，说不定他有多迟钝，对巴基就有多钟情。

“我们从小就认识了，”史蒂夫垂下眼帘，慢慢地回忆着过去的事，“那时候我还很小——很瘦弱，很矮，体弱多病。好像有谁跟我说过，全世界都担心我能不能活到成年，那小身板像豆芽菜，什么运动都不能做……偏偏我又看不惯恃强凌弱、以大欺小的行为，总是不顾一切地想制止这些不正义的事。”

“我跟巴基就是这样认识的——说出来或者有点丢脸，当时我被那些小恶棍打趴了，正是巴基把我救下了。”史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，耳尖有点发红，“我可从来没跟巴基说过，那时候我真的挺崇拜他的——感觉他就像个从天而降的大英雄……”

佩吉拧紧眉头。

“还有好几次，我们也这样……”

“打架？”佩吉忍不住插嘴，她开始把巴基想象成脾气火爆的肌肉男了，“所以你们经常一起跟别人打架？”

“什么？不！”史蒂夫惊慌地维护巴基，“巴基总给我上药——在我，我挨了打以后。他总是这么的，额，温柔。”史蒂夫低下头，“我该跟他说声‘谢谢’的，但我好像从来没跟他说过……”

“你可以找个机会跟他说，你知道，事情还没有糟糕但这种程度。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“巴基永远是最懂我的那个，”他小声说，“有时候爸妈并不支持我——不仅仅是学艺术这件事，还有其他一些小事，我和他们有过争执，而巴基总能知道我真正想要的是什么。他明白我，有时候我会觉得他比我更清楚‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯’需要的是什么。”

“当所有人都在质疑我时，巴基永远都会站在我身边，告诉我‘史蒂薇，你没有什么需要证明的’。”

“巴基他……”史蒂夫伸出手捂住胸口，“好像只要我需要他时，他就总会出现。每当我心烦意乱时，想到巴基就会不由自主地平静下来。”

“每次遇到什么糟糕的情况，只要巴基还在身边，我就觉得情况还不至于让人绝望——一定还有别的方法……一定还有希望。”

“每次想到他，看到他，我都会觉得所有的一切都十分……美妙。就像他把一切都点亮了，是他给我的世界涂上了鲜亮的色彩，连最平淡无奇的景色都变得精妙绝伦，最枯燥的时日都值得再叁回味。”

史蒂夫慢悠悠地诉说着他对巴基的感情，把他从来没有跟巴基说过、也许再也没机会跟他说的话全都说出来了。他深深地呼出一口气，才缓缓地补充一句：“我以为他会一直在我身边，我也会一直陪着他，直到……直到最后。”

佩吉听他把话说完，和他沉默地对视了好长时间，才一脸怀疑地开口：

“所以你过去为什么会以为你们是好兄弟？”

史蒂夫涨红了脸，支支吾吾了大半天，一句话也说不出来。

“好吧，”佩吉迷惑地看着她的学弟，知道大概是得不到什么有说服力的回答了，便转了个话题，“所以你就没想过跟他好好聊聊吗？我就不信他看不出来……”

瞎子都能看出来史蒂夫·罗杰斯喜欢巴基。

难道这个巴基会比瞎子更瞎吗？

“巴基躲着我。”好不容易打起精神来的史蒂夫又变得颓丧，“他不愿意见我，不愿意跟我说话……我知道他有喜欢的人了，但是……”

“他喜欢谁？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“他情人节没回家。”闷闷不乐的语气听起来像被抛弃的小狗，“我等到十二点，都没有等到他。”

“在那之后他还一声不吭地跑去出差了，走了足足一个星期。离开了以后才给我发消息，也不愿意告诉我他去了什么地方。”他摇了摇头，“我找不到他。以前巴基从来不会加班的，现在每天都在加班，周末就把自己锁在房间里……他一定是在躲着我——我对巴基的喜欢有这么明显吗？难道是巴基的女朋友，或者是男朋友知道我喜欢他，所以才让巴基疏远我的吗？”

佩吉嘴角抽搐了一下，马上用指尖把它按住。

“你说巴基不愿意见你，”佩吉直视着史蒂夫的眼睛，再次把这个建议提出来，“你为什么不直接去找他呢？”

史蒂夫又要耷拉下脑袋摇头了，佩吉赶紧拍了拍他的肩，补充道：

“你又不是不知道他的公司地址，你又不是没有他的手机号码，你又不是不能等他下班。”

愚蠢的失恋男孩眼里终于恢复了一丝亮光。

3

史蒂夫到家时已经差不多是巴基的下班时间了——正常情况下的下班时间。他等了约摸半小时，又或者只有十分钟，确定巴基不会按时下班了，随手抓过外套便在外跑。手机被他紧紧拿捏在手机，巴基的号码可是老早就熟烂于心了，他几乎想要站在家门口就给巴基打电话。

但史蒂夫知道那样做巴基只会找借口去打发他。实际上他根本就不知道自己应该干什么——电话会接通吗？巴基会愿意听他的电话吗？愿意听他说话吗？就算真的一切顺利，他又该跟巴基说些什么？用什么借口才能让巴基见他一面吗？

史蒂夫还记得再过几天就要到3月10日——巴基的生日了。过去的每一个生日史蒂夫都是第一个跟巴基说生日快乐的人，过去的每一个生日史蒂夫都像拥有特权一样能陪在巴基身边。说来好笑，似乎总是巴基去找他，史蒂夫也不知道为什么会理所当然地认为巴基会来找他，他只是在等着巴基的到来，在自己家里，在学校里，在画室里，在两个人共有的小公寓里。他以为巴基总会来找他的，可事实真的像他想的那样吗？巴基会一直看着他、无论走到多远都会折返回来找他吗？

说不定他在也没有机会单独陪巴基过生日了。

史蒂夫从未想过这样的事。那个他从未见过、从未听闻过也从未接触过的人就这样悄无声息地把巴基从他身边抢走了。从此以后巴基的目光不在停留在他身上，他的心里也再也没有属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的位置。巴基不会在陪伴在他身旁，他再也不能像过去那样放肆地依赖巴基、对巴基来说他再也不是独特的一个。

他很想逃——以前史蒂夫从来未有过这样的想法。

当然那是以前，有巴基陪伴在身边的“以前”。史蒂夫曾经以为自己无所畏惧，直到他从车站跑到巴基的公司楼下，抬头看着高楼上仅有的几盏灯，想着巴基或许会在——也许“加班”不过是做其他事的借口——或许又不只有巴基在，才发现自己被无形的恐惧攫住，无法动弹。巴基现在在哪里，又正做着些什么呢？

巴基真的会愿意和他见面吗？

如果他撞破的是一直都不想知道的事情，又应该怎么应对？

……但如果逃跑了一次，他还有机会和巴基好好谈谈吗？恐怕此后他只能一直丢脸地当个逃兵，战场都未踏上就先缴械投降。

史蒂夫喘着气，拿着手机的手连指尖都颤抖不停，几乎连打开通讯录都操作失败。掌心的汗湿让手机打滑，差点摔到地上。幸而最后无惊无险，无惊无险地保住了他的手机，无惊无险地拨通了电话，又无惊无险地听见了巴基的声音。

心里有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。那已经沉寂太久的情感一旦被识破，就以惊人的速度滋长蔓生，坚韧的根茎牢牢地抓住他心脏的每一寸，粗壮的、带着尖刺的藤蔓又将他的心脏扯得几乎炸裂。

它用他的心血去浇灌一朵花。

这朵花的盛放迟到了太久太久，时间长到足以让史蒂夫失去巴基，或者失去拥有巴基的资格。

史蒂夫听见了巴基抽鼻子的声音，话音里带着鼻音。巴基经历了什么呢？是那个人让他哭了，还是因为过度劳累而病倒了？

想见他，想见巴基，想和他好好谈谈。

“在马路对面的麦当劳等我吧。”史蒂夫听倒巴基的声音说，便急匆匆地跑过马路对面去，魂不守舍地走进餐厅，静静地等待着巴基。

巴基不会骗他的。史蒂夫选了个背对着门口的位置，想显得自己不那么迫不及待，但又忍不住一次又一次地回过头去，透过透明的玻璃外墙寻找巴基的身影。他相信巴基可能会对他有所隐瞒，但绝不会骗他。

最后一次回头时看到巴基站在门外，不知是刚刚到达还是准备离开——后一个猜想把史蒂夫吓了一跳，他赶忙跳起来，跑去给巴基开了门。

史蒂夫看到巴基的黑眼圈，那憔悴的模样和他记忆中那个意气风发的“好兄弟”相距甚远。他到底怎么了——史蒂夫心疼地抬了抬手臂，想碰碰他，可又害怕自己会忍不住把他搂进怀中、按捺不住情感去亲吻他。史蒂夫只能将手收回，紧张地把巴基带到原本的座位去，打算按着他的喜好去点餐。

他们已经很久没有吃过麦当劳了，但史蒂夫总记得巴基喜欢点些什么。可巴基说出来的却不是史蒂夫印象中他爱吃的——史蒂夫深深地看着巴基，想来人是会变的，过去总是巴基这么看着他，而现在不过是角色互换了吧。

他端着餐盘走到座位上，庆幸巴基没有偷偷离开。史蒂夫笑得脸部肌肉都有点酸，巴基又一次坐在自己身边、还愿意听他说话，这已经足够让他高兴起来了。

但很快史蒂夫就发现这并不足够。

他没有想好自己该怎么办。史蒂夫知道自己该跟巴基“好好聊聊”，可他不知道该怎么做。他想跟巴基谈谈，想告诉巴基自己有多么喜欢他——多么爱他。他想，这个世界上没有谁会比他更喜爱巴基·巴恩斯，也没有谁比他更需要巴基。无论现在巴基身边的那位是谁，都不可能比他爱得更深。

可现在并不是表白的好时机，史蒂夫手边没有任何礼物，连一朵花都没有，什么可以见证这一切的东西都没有。他也不希望自己的表白来得这么仓促。

而且巴基显然不想和他聊，也没有想继续听他说话的意愿。他看到巴基总低着头，刻意避开他的目光，也许并没有听他说话。

史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇。

他还能怎么办呢。

快想想办法。

“如果没什么事的话，吃完东西就早点回去睡觉吧，你明天还有课呢。”

什么？

史蒂夫惊慌失措地看着巴基，而对方还低着头不知道在盯着什么看得入神。

“巴基，你最近是不是忙过头了？明天是星期六，我没课。”史蒂夫想拉住巴基的手，想让他再次注视自己。为什么巴基不再关注他了呢？

巴基没有说话，也没有抬头。

“星期天要一起出门吗？一起吃顿饭，看个电影……”

你生日我还能陪在你身边吗？

以后得每一天呢？

“不。”

史蒂夫听见巴基的声音发出了一个单音节。这是什么意思？他被拒绝了吗？

他看着巴基，可对方依旧不愿意抬起头来看他一眼。

史蒂夫脑子里还听见那声“不”的回响。

“周日我加班。”随后他听见巴基这么说。

“那……那你可以早点回家吗？”他们似乎经历了一些讨论。史蒂夫记不清了，他只是很执着地想要留在巴基身边，又或者说，他不过是想要把巴基留在自己身边。

“我尽量早点回去。”

巴基最后给出了这样的答复。

明明语气平平，表情也没有起伏变化。没有笑，更没有哭。浅色的眼睛好像透过他看到了其他，轻轻合上眼时，史蒂夫总恐惧巴基下一句会说出诸如“再见”一般的道别话语，然后再也不会出现在他生命中。

4

时间刚过五点，距巴基平日到家的时间大概还差十来分钟。

他学着情人节那天佩吉教给他的那样去布置他们的公寓，又早早把晚饭准备好。上个月写的情书被他藏到什么地方去了——也说不定是扔到垃圾桶了吧，这次史蒂夫没有再多余地用白纸黑字去写他的想法。

红玫瑰比之前他选的更好看。史蒂夫花了更多时间也更用心地挑选。他不知道这会不会是最后一次给巴基送花，也不知道这是不是最后一次和巴基一起过生日——两人一起过生日。他把花捧在胸前，接着又把它藏到身后，却怎么拿好像都不是最适合的方式。

巴基笑着捧花当然才是最理想的。但史蒂夫不知道这会不会是成为现实。

若放在一个月前，在情人节之前，他绝对相信巴基不会拒绝他。但现在，他不知道……巴基是不是在和什么人恋爱？如果不是，又为什么刻意回避他、和他保持距离呢？

昨夜几乎没有合上眼。听见巴基回来时门开关的声音，故意放轻的脚步声，浴室里传来的哗哗水声。史蒂夫看着自己房间关上的门，似乎隔着厚实的木门看到在外面的巴基。他怎么做到压抑住自己跑出去见巴基的冲动的？心脏在胸口剧烈跳动，明明什么都没有做，只是想着巴基，这傻气的心就已经疯狂得把肋骨撞得生疼。

想起有几次他坐在沙发上等巴基回来，想说的话还没出口，巴基的脸色就已经把他吓退——从前他在巴基面前毫无顾忌、畅所欲言，可为什么在发现自己有多喜欢巴基以后，他就再也不能忍受巴基脸上出现一丝不悦的表情了呢？史蒂夫只能顺从地缩回自己的房间，靠在门上听着外面的声响。全是单调枯燥的杂音，但史蒂夫可以在脑海里描摹出来巴基的全部动作。

只是他总也见不到巴基，总也没有机会跟巴基说自己的“新发现”。

当他好不容易把一切都搞清楚了，事情又莫名其妙地向着越来越坏的方向发展。史蒂夫想过自己到底做了什么，然后想来也许……也许所有事都变得奇怪就是因为他什么都没做。

他早该不顾一切地跑向巴基，无论结果如何都应该先试一试。所有事情都一样，只要逃跑过一次就永远想逃跑，当过一次逃兵就永远做不成英雄或勇士。

史蒂夫捧着花站在门口，傻傻地等待着巴基回来。他看到门把手缓慢转动，好像巴基也像他一样鼓足勇气才能回到这个家里来似的。史蒂夫咽了咽，在门打开前一秒才想起来应该先把花藏起来——他记得佩吉说过，他和巴基一起看的电影里也说过，“惊喜”、“浪漫”。

你看，他就是什么都不会。

巴基站在门口看了史蒂夫一眼，虚弱无力地叫了声：“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着他，专注又深情地注视着巴基，好像整个世界都展开在他面前。眼前这个人是他的珍宝，即使是用尽世上所有贵重物来交换，他也绝不会把巴基交出去。

他把藏在身后的红玫瑰拿出来，双手捧着，慢慢地递向巴基：“巴基，我……”

巴基撇过头，再次回避着史蒂夫的目光，也没有看到他受伤的表情，捧着花的手也有些脱力，却又在巴基面前苦苦支撑。

“所以，她还没来？有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“谁？”史蒂夫发现巴基的目光转向了他身后，也许巴基看到了客厅，看见了餐桌上摆好的晚餐和傻气的蜡烛、其他装饰物。史蒂夫的脸一阵红一阵白，好不容易才压住自己的颤抖，幸好声音并没有发颤，“你约了什么人来吗？”

“没有”。求求你一定要说“没有”。史蒂夫可怜兮兮地看着巴基，僵直了身板站在原地，不敢向前走半步，又努力地压抑自己逃跑的欲望。

巴基摇了摇头。

史蒂夫这才松了口气，迈出的步子轻松了不少，好像连失眠和连日忧愁造成的疲劳都一扫而空。他笑了一下，但发现巴基心不在焉地站着，又一次躲开他的目光。史蒂夫咬咬牙，逼着自己把一切都说出来：

“巴基，我……也许我很迟钝，直到现在才明白过来自己的心……但是……”

他求助地看着巴基。巴基总是懂他，无论他有什么心事都瞒不过巴基。那么这次，他也不知道该怎么接下去的这些话，一定也早就已经传达到巴基心里了吧？

可巴基再一次低下头。他拿出手机来，摁亮屏幕看了一眼时间。

“你知道在我面前没必要紧张的吧，哥们儿。这样磕磕巴巴地说，听起来可真蠢，以后她一定会笑话你的。”

“她”？哪个“她”？

史蒂夫茫然地看着巴基。

“哦，你最好快点，你瞧，现在已经不早了，再不快点的话——”

巴基的眼角有些水光。

史蒂夫有些生气——生自己的气。他想起来情人节那天佩吉说过的话。她说“听见了开门声”。她说巴基一定回来过。他还记得送走佩吉时在门口发现的红玫瑰花瓣。

巴基回来过。巴基躲着他是因为……是因为什么呢？

史蒂夫把花塞到巴基胸前——电影里没有这样的教学，可史蒂夫已经管不了这么多了。他抓住巴基的手，让对方替他好好地抱住这束好看又烂俗、此刻又无比多余的玫瑰。

“你为什么要哭呢，巴基？”史蒂夫轻轻地擦掉巴基脸上的泪痕，“你在害怕什么……你是误会了什么，所以才一直躲着我？情人节那天你其实回来过，对吗？”

巴基别过头，躲开了他的手，又悄悄地——自以为史蒂夫没发现地避开史蒂夫的目光：“我没有在躲着……”

史蒂夫张开手臂轻柔地环抱住巴基。被夹在中间的玫瑰一直都这么碍事，衬纸不合时宜地发出沙沙声。但史蒂夫没再把注意力放在它身上了。他终于实实在在地抱住了巴基，而且巴基也没有拒绝，没有挣扎，也没有说“不”。双臂间有巴基的温度，鼻尖还能闻到巴基的气息。

“没有其他人了，你是唯一一个。”他深深地吸了口气，下意识地用额头贴在巴基耳边蹭了蹭，“你知道……我是个笨蛋，什么都搞砸了。你看，巴克，没有你在，我就什么都做不好……所以，你就一直在我身边吧。”

“我一直都在。”史蒂夫听见巴基木木地说。

“不。”史蒂夫恋恋不舍地放开了巴基，认真地看着巴基的脸。

得说出来，无论最后究竟会得到什么，又或者什么都得不到。

“我的意思是……”

史蒂夫突然想起了那封厚重得有点滑稽的“情书”。他人生中第一次写的情信，结果又变成了什么呢？

“爱我吧，巴基。”

那可怜的情书变成了废纸。那他说的这些话，是不是也只能被拒绝了呢？

他恳求地看着巴基，暗自祈求着巴基不要说“不”——史蒂夫已经忘了巴基几乎不会拒绝他。

“什么？”

没有拒绝。不是拒绝。

巴基瞪大眼睛。

史蒂夫从那双宝石般的眼睛里看到了闪亮的惊讶与喜悦。

有没有可能，巴基和他抱着相同的想法，又同样地误会了什么事情？

他小心又笨拙地捧起巴基的脸，在巴基有些干裂的唇上轻轻吻了一下，趁着巴基开口说话前再温柔地吻一吻。

他朝巴基眨眨眼，心满意足地咧开嘴笑笑。这看起来一定是一副得意忘形的模样，巴基涨得通红地脸上表情有些不忿又带着惊喜和羞怯。

“生日快乐，巴基。”史蒂夫拿过巴基手上的花，随意地把它扔到一边。他终于毫无阻隔地抱住巴基，又飞快地亲了他一口——像突然上瘾了一般总也停不下来，“你想收下这份生日礼物吗？”

“生日礼物？”

为什么以前从未发现这件事呢？巴基迷惑不解的表情像猫咪一样可爱。史蒂夫伸出手揉了揉巴基的脸颊，有在他唇上落下轻柔一吻。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”他轻轻地吻去巴基眼角的泪花，“和他的爱。”

5

阳光从窗户透进来，小房间里洒满浅金色，胜过所有富丽堂皇的宫殿。躺在床上的史蒂夫醒过来，巴基还蜷缩在他身边，深棕色的脑袋贴在他胸口，略长的发丝蹭到他的下巴，一下一下地撩拨着他。

空气里弥漫着温柔的味道。史蒂夫悄悄地收紧了手臂，将巴基抱得更紧些。随后就听见对方奶猫般的喃喃低语，还伴随着一阵徒劳的挣扎。

“巴克，别动。”史蒂夫哑着声对巴基说，又安抚般地轻轻拍打巴基的后背。他稍稍翻身压下巴基的小动作，尽管努力做到轻柔，但睡得迷迷糊糊的巴基还是被他惊醒，不情不愿地眯着眼看他。

“不要了……”

过度放肆的夜晚让他的嗓音变得沙哑，却又意外地撩人。史蒂夫看到巴基身上斑驳的红痕，全是他在夜里留下的标记，勾起嘴角俯下身去轻轻啃咬两瓣水亮红嫩的唇。

巴基轻轻地推了推他，哼哼的鼻音变得更加急促，带着少许示弱的、撒娇的意味。

“不要了，史蒂薇……”

史蒂夫离开他的唇时，巴基还在哼哼着这句话。他被巴基逗笑了，又俯下身去温柔亲吻巴基的脸颊，涨硬的下身轻轻地蹭了蹭睡眼惺忪的男朋友，故意用委屈的语气贴着巴基的耳边说：

“今天我生日……巴基哥哥不祝我生日快乐吗？”

“生，生日快乐——”

史蒂夫飞快地在他唇上轻啄一下。

“可我也想要生日礼物。”

“我、我买了，在客厅——”巴基看起来清醒多了，在史蒂夫的挑逗下又陷入了情欲中，脸色上泛起可疑的潮红。

“你生日时我把自己送给你了，巴基。”史蒂夫咬了咬巴基的耳垂，“我也想要巴基哥哥。”

巴基没有搭话。沉默的时间长得让史蒂夫差点以为巴基又睡过去了，而后巴基的声音才轻飘飘地传到史蒂夫的耳中：“好吧。”

然后巴基主动伸出双手缠上史蒂夫的脖子，吻住还没反应过来的傻男孩。

最后他们起床时已经过了饭点。巴基揉着酸软的后腰抱怨史蒂夫不知节制，换来的只是金发男人的深情亲吻。巴基被吻得晕头转向，靠着最后一丝清明把史蒂夫推开，阻止这个狡猾的男朋友把他扑到床上再干一场。他试图无视史蒂夫装出来的委屈脸，又于心不忍地在对方脸上吻了一下。

“我可以做上一整天。”史蒂夫笑着说。

“我知道你可以，”巴基努力板起脸，“但我不行，我要吃饭。”

这个时间出门买食材再做饭已经太迟了。尽管巴基说无所谓，但史蒂夫还是坚持出门吃——巴基说“饿了”时，史蒂夫有一瞬间后悔今早上拖拉了太长时间。他可没打算再让巴基等下去，最好就是马上能吃上，不用跑来跑去。

巴基向来拗不过史蒂夫，而且今天是史蒂夫生日，顺着史蒂夫意也没什么不好的。他收拾了一下就准备和史蒂夫一起出门。

刚打开门时巴基看到放在门边的一株白色小花，花盆旁边放着一个小小的、朴素的瓦楞纸盒子，比鞋盒都要小得多。

巴基疑惑地转脸看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也迷惑不解地看着这突然出现的东西。他不知道自己的朋友中有谁喜欢用这种方式送礼物的，也想不起来有哪个朋友会给他送花。

巴基走上前捧起了那盆花。尖长厚实的青绿色叶子包围着正中间的两根绿色的花茎。纤细的嫩茎上延伸出不少白色的、小铃铛般的花，把花茎压得微微向下弯曲。

是铃兰。巴基倒是知道它，印象中铃兰似乎有什么美好的寓意，但他一时半会又想不起来。

巴基捧着它小心翼翼地转了一圈，没看到插在泥土里的小卡片或是写在花盆上的字句。史蒂夫走到他身边来，在巴基目光转向那个小盒子时弯下腰把它拿起来，轻轻摇晃了两下。他们听见了单调的咣当声，里面似乎只有一件小小的东西。

巴基好奇地看着，史蒂夫便打开盒子，把里面的东西倒到自己手上。

那是一支录音笔。

巴基还在好奇地等待着，史蒂夫便按下播放键。

开头是一阵沙沙的杂音，随后史蒂夫惊讶地听见了自己的声音。他正打算关掉时，巴基伸出手来一把抢过录音笔。

「巴基总是那么，那么的温柔……应该跟他说一声‘谢谢’的，但我好像从来没有跟他说过。」

「他让我变得更强大——比我想象中的自己要强大数倍，勇敢坚强，似乎可以对抗所有黑暗面。」

「他让我觉得希望尚在，无论发生多么艰难、痛苦的事，总有希望在前方等候，未来仍然值得奋斗。」

「好像只要看到巴基在身边，就会觉得世界还是这么美妙，再渺小再简单的东西都充满灵性、都闪闪发光……」

“巴、巴基！”史蒂夫红着脸想要将录音笔抢走，但巴基把花挡在身前，顺手将录音笔塞进牛仔裤口袋。

“你、你不是说饿了吗？关上它——关掉录音，我们去吃饭！”史蒂夫的脸红得不正常，害羞得连耳尖都在冒烟。他试图用自己拔高的音量盖过曾经说过的情话，但巴基显然将那些傻话听得一清二楚，笑得正甜。

史蒂夫已经知道这是谁送来的东西了。这些话他只对着一个人说过——佩吉·卡特，史蒂夫很信任这个学姐，也跟她说过很多很多关于巴基的事。他曾经跟其他人说过，可是没过几次他们没有耐心再听下去，只有佩吉愿意听他喋喋不休地赞美巴基，也会在他不知所措时提点他。

但现在，史蒂夫想不透佩吉这么做究竟是为了什么。

他惨兮兮地看着巴基，等待着巴基笑话他。可巴基只是捧着那盆铃兰，静静地听完了录音。

“我想起来铃兰的花语了。”巴基最后笑着说。

“额，什么？”史蒂夫又不由自主地摸上了巴基的脸。

“幸福归来。”

END.

我都不知道自己写了什么鬼QAQ总之祝盾生日快乐就是了……


End file.
